


Would you make out with me?

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, POV Derek Hale, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreational time. With kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you make out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Aliens Made Them Do It". Nailed it!

The forest was spinning. Or swaying. Yeah. 

Not the best weed ever, but damn, he needed to lose control for a bit after almost dying twice yesterday. Stiles was right.

Next to him, Stiles hummed. Huh, he felt that. 

His hand was on Stiles´chest.

“Would you make out with me if Aliens made you?”

Derek cracked up. “You´re ridiculous.” 

Stiles rolled into him, glassy-eyed. He gave a laugh and let his head fall to Derek´s stomach. 

Warm fingers began stroking him there. Derek pulled Stiles up and into a kiss.

Stiles broke it. “You can always say that´s what happened.” 

“Uh-huh. Yeah, no.”

Not the worst weed ever.


End file.
